Mommy's Little Girl
by Ananoncallednonie
Summary: Shelby just wants Rachel to be her baby again
1. Chapter 1

Rachel had been in Shelby's care for a few months and as happy as Shelby was to have her little girl back the girl's recent behavior had her on edge. This was the fifth night in a row that she had missed her curfew and Shelby was sick of it. The door finally opened as the girl arrived at 12:30, a whole hour and a half past curfew. "Rachel," Shelby stated calmly. "Hey Mom," Rachel replied innocently "I'm sorry I'm late, I just…" "Don't even try to make excuses, Rachel Barbra, you've been late every night this week and enough is enough now you are going to be punished," Shelby said calmly but firmly. " Go up to your room I'll join you in a minute. Rachel seeing her mother's irritation quickly kicked off her shoes and went into her room. Her mind wandered briefly over the possible punished, but she was pulled from her thoughts when her mom entered the room. Shelby made her way over to the bed "Stand up," she said as she sat on the side of the bed. Rachel did as she was instructed. "Take down your skirt and your panties and lie over my lap," Shelby instructed. Rachel stood in shock for a few moments before starting her protest. "Don't you think I'm too old for a spanking mother?" she questioned. "Not when act like an irresponsible child Rachel," Shelby stated, with a sharp tone in her voice. Rachel took the hint and did as she was told, though her stomach was tied in knots. She swallowed heavily as she lay across her mother's lap. Shelby raised her hand before letting it land on Rachel's bare bottom. Punctuating each slap with her lecture "I said be home by 11 when I sat 11 o'clock I mean 11." Rachel's sobs grew louder and louder as the spanking carried on. "I'm sorry Mama; I won't ever be late again. Mommy please stop." After about five minutes of spanking, Shelby pulled the crying girl on to her lap and held her close. "Shh Shh it's all done honey. Mommy loves you." Shelby consoled and rubbed soothing circles on the girls crying stopped. "I love you Mommy," Rachel said. "I love you too sweetheart, c'mon let's get you ready for bed," Shelby lifted Rachel from her lap and got up and got Rachel's pajamas and a clean pair of panties from her dresser. Shelby went over to Rachel and help into the pajamas and much to her surprise with no protest from Rachel. "In you go," Shelby said as she peeled back the cover and climbed in. Shelby pulled the blankets up to Rachel's chin and kissed her goodnight. "Goodnight, sweet dreams angel," Shelby said "Goodnight Mommy," Rachel responded before leaving the room and switching of the light.

Later that night Shelby woke to the sound of cries and whimpers from Rachel's room. She pulled herself from her bed and walked down the hall to Rachel's room and opened the door. "Rach? She called out. "Mama?" Rachel called back, Shelby made her way to the bed and flicked on the lamp on the bedside table. Shelby quickly noticed the reason for the girls tears when she saw the tell-tale wet patch on the girls bed. " I'm sorry Mama, I haven't wet the bed since I was six I don't know what happened," Rachel replied in a panicked tone. Shelby pulled the girl close to her. "It's alright sweetie accidents happen let's get you cleaned up, and the you can stay in my room, for the rest of the night" Shelby left the girls side momentarily and returned with a warm rag and a pair of fresh pajamas. Rachel didn't protest but whimpered slightly when Shelby pulled her wet bottoms and panties off and began to clean her up. When Shelby was satisfied she pulled the clean panties and pajamas over Rachel's legs and onto her hips before helping her off the bed and leading her to her bedroom. Shelby pulled aside the covers and laid down a towel on the bed. Rachel her looked at her quizzically. "Just in case," Shelby stated matter of factlly Rachel blushed a bit, 'I can assure you that it won't happen again," She said before she crawled into the bed with her mom and soon fell back into a deep sleep.

Rachel woke the next morning with a strange warm, wet feeling below her. Tears filled her eyes when she realized that she had wet the bed the second time in one night and feeling even worse remembering that she was in her mother's bed. She whimpered slightly, and her mom stirred. "Are you alright?" Shelby asked. "I'm wet again," Rachel replied. Shelby made quick work of changing her sheets before sending Rachel off for a shower. "I'm going to the store I'll probably be back by the time you're out of the shower," Shelby called up to her daughter. "Okay, mom," Rachel called back. Shelby returned about roughly 45 minutes later to find Rachel cuddled up on the couch with a soft blanket that she'd had since she was four. Shelby smiled at the sight, before bringing her mind to the matter at hand. "Rachel will you go up to your room and sit on your bed, please" "Why?" Rachel asked with a certain edge to her voice. "Rachel, just go please." Shelby replied. Rachel suddenly remembering her sore bottom hurried up to her room with no more qualms. Shelby entered shortly after carrying a grocery sack in the room with her. "Lay down sweetie," Shelby instructed kindly. Rachel did as she was told, but she watched her mother carefully. When she saw her mother pull various items from the bag. Like a box of wipes baby powder and a fluffy white disposable diaper her eyes widened in panic as she sat up. "Mom what are you doing?" she spit out. "I don't need that." "Rachel yes you do," Shelby replied. "I know that you have wet sheets at least two times a week' I hear you change your sheets and clothes in the middle of night' I do your laundry, Rachel I've seen wet tights and panties in the hamper plenty of times." Rachel blushed at her mother's confession. "Well I refuse, I am 16 and I DO NOT NEED THAT DIAPER!" Rachel wailed with a stamp of her foot. "If you don't want another spanking you will stop that tantrum right there, and lay back on the bed," Shelby replied. Rachel looked at her mother and did as she was told. Shelby quickly took to work of wiping and powdering her daughter. Rachel only cried softly through the procedure. Until her mother finished and pulled her close. "It's okay baby, Mommy's here mommy knows what you need. Rachel quickly relaxed into her mother embrace. " I'm a big girl mama," Rachel whined. " I know sweetie but Mommy never got her little girl, and she wants her back," Shelby replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"What," Rachel asked looking up to her Mother with wondering eyes

"Rachel, I know this confusing for you." Shelby began. "But I want my baby back, and I need you to give that to me, and if you can't do this for that reason , then consider this the rest of your punishment for the way you've been behaving lately."

Rachel blushed but snuggled into her mother. "I still don't understand what all this means mom."

"I'm making you my baby girl again. So of course that means there are going to be some rules, they may help you understand what we're going to do," Shelby explained to the bewildered girl. "Rule number one: You are not to use the bathroom ever, that's what the diapers are for. Rule number two you may not speak in full sentences only short simple sentences. Rule number three you're a baby and you expected to act as such, also you may not stay home alone, you will either come with me or the sitter I have arranged will come over to watch you or you'll stay over there." Shelby looked down at Rachel. "Do you understand?"

Rachel was still quite shocked by what her mother was telling her. If her mother wanted her to be a baby that's just what she'll be, but she won't be an easy baby she'll be a clingy whiny baby. If a baby was what she wanted that's what she was going to get.

"I understand mommy," Rachel said in the most infantile way possible.

" Alrighty then Rachie, way don't we get some breakfast then."

Shelby got to her feet and carried her daughter from her room down into the living room. Before heading onto the kitchen Shelby sat Rachel down in a blanket with some toys on the living room floor, and headed to the kitchen.

"Rachie, I need you to stay here and play while mommy gets you some breakfast, be mommy's little angel."

Shelby left to go to the kitchen but before she got halfway there Rachel began to whine and whimper. "Mommy, I no want you go," She carried on. Shelby turned on her heels.

"Rachel sweetie mommy is just going in the kitchen to make you some num-nums okay? Just sit and play with your toys," Shelby told the whimpering girl while brushing the hair from her face. Rachel simply pouted buy allowed her mother to leave the living room to whip up some breakfast, because she was starting to get hungry. Rachel began to occupy herself with the various toys that were scattered about her blanket . Much to her surprise she became quite entertained in playing with the toys, playing out story lines with the various plastic animals soon had her mind completely enraptured. A few minutes later Shelby emerged from the kitchen carrying a baby bottle in her hand.

"Up you go," She cooed as she lifted Rachel her spot on the floor. At this Rachel began to kick her legs and fuss, she was just getting to the climax of her storyline between the good toys and the bad toys and she was not ready to finished playing than you very much.

"Why all the fuss Rachie? Just a second ago you wanted me to hold you."

"I still playin Mama" She whined.

"I know baby, but it's time to eat right now, you can play later," Shelby glanced up at the clock hoping Rachel would fall asleep for her nap so that she could leave for Vocal Adrenaline practice once the sitter showed up without Rachel throwing a fit.

"I NOT HUNGRY I WANNA PLAY," Rachel screamed.

Shelby just ignored the brewing tantrum and picked up Rachel's teddy bear and carried her over to the couch. Rachel calmed a little when her mother handed her the well-known friend and snuggled it close. Shelby settled on the couch and situated a still fussy Rachel so her head has laying in the crook of her arm and used the other arm to put the nipple in the girl's mouth. Rachel soon relaxed into her mother and began a steady sucking motion with on the bottle as she looked up at her mother with adoring eyes. Before they gently fluttered closed, Shelby made quick work of replacing the bottle with a pacifier. After placing Rachel back in her bed (She had yet to set up the "Rachel sized" crib that Hiram had made.) She called up Quinn to make final arrangements for the afternoon.

Rachel awoke later that afternoon, almost forgetting that mornings events until she felt the rubber nipple from the pacifier in her mouth and the thick padding between her legs, not to mention the wetness she felt on her bottom. She began to cry knowing that her mommy would come and change her soon. But when the bedroom door opened, it wasn't her mother who entered the room. It was none other than Quinn Fabray. Was this her new babysitter? She didn't want Quinn to come change her wet diaper and comfort her she wanted her mommy.

"Hey Rachie have a good, nap" Quinn cooed as she brushed the hair from Rachel's eyes and rubbed soothing circles on her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I guess I should have stated this before but this is a story a friend asked me to write for them so I'm trying my best considering I've never wrote anything of this manner before. Also thank you for the reviews even the hate messages a review is review. As my life motto goes; "It's not if they love you or hate you it's the fact that their focus is YOU." Anyway onwards with our tale**

Rachel whimpered and whined before checking back into reality.

"Oh thank God you are here Quinn my mom, has completely lost you've got to help me"

"Uh-uh little girl your mommy told me your new rules, and I do believe one of them was no big sentences ."

"Qui….she was silenced by the pacifier being slipped back in to her mouth."

"No no Rachie, mama's rules still apply, now lets get you changed and then we can go play!" Quinn said in a baby voice. At this point Rachel knew that the fight was useless and she began to sob loudly realizing how infantile it made her seem, but continuing anyway. Quinn began to coo softly to Rachel as she laid her on a blanket and made quick work of changing her diaper. Rachel only continued it her fit of rage ass Quinn paced the room humming nonsense lullabies into her ear and rubbed her back soothingly while bouncing her on her hip. Quinn continued to calm her until her energy died down and her loud sobs turned to quite whimpers. Quinn carried Rachel into the living room and placed her on the couch before handing her the bottle she prepared in advance. Rachel much to her embarrassment and surprise took to it quickly and it calmed her significantly.

Quinn left the girl and made her way to the kitchen and began to prepare lunch for herself and the small calmed brunette in the living room. Quinn entered the living room a few minutes later to find Rachel sitting calmly on the couch with her bottle toying with the buttons on her sleeper. When Rachel saw the girl she looked at her, her earlier demeanor changing quickly.

"Quinne I hungwy," she said rubbing her tummy and smiling up at toothily. Quinn smiled at the new nick name.

"Alright Rachie well it's lunch time!" Quinn said as she scooped the girl of the couch and took her the kitchen letting her sit at the table before bringing back the bowl. Much to Rachel's delight it was filled with her favorite vegan mac&cheese she clapped her hands and giggled childishly.

"Well someone's suddenly a much happier baby," Quinn said as she tied a bib around Rachel's neck. She sat in front of Rachel and began to feed her, despite Rachel's initial fuss the two girls soon fell into a game of "Here comes the airplane." After the bowl was empty Quinn wiped Rachel's face and untied her bib before releasing her from the chair and taking her to the blanket in the living room. Rachel played momentarily with her toys before wandering over to see Quinn on the couch and asking.

"Quinnie will you read to me?"

"I would love too Rachie what do you want me to read?" Rachel reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand and lead her to a back doorway that opened to a large library. Rachel walked awkwardly to a corner of the room and picked a book before handing it to Quinn.

"Alice in Wonderland! That's my favorite." Quinn said tickling the smaller girls tummy, and picking her up before situating them on a chair in the corner and beginning to read. Rachel listened intently to Quinn's voice. A few chapters later a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Hey girls," Shelby said happily.

"Hey Quinn," replied "someone was just about to fall asleep."

"I'll take her," Shelby offered as picked up Rachel off the chair. Rachel rested her head on Shelby's shoulder. Rachel began to sink into a deeper sleep.

"Shelby I'm leaving for nationals next week so I won't be able to watch Rachel," Quinn said before heading out the door.

"That's alright she can just come to rehearsals with me," Shelby replied with a smile waving as the girl left.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait play rehearsals have been running late but now I'm here with an update I also apologize for short chapters and my low quality writing I haven't been feeling well and there's been a lot on my mind. Anyhow we are moving forward, with our story now.**

"Rachie," Shelby whispered softly in her ear. You can go to sleep yet you need a bath a some supper you silly girl. Rachel sighed softly and lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hi, mommy, I missed you today but I had fun with Quinnie."

"I missed you to baby, I'm glad you had fun with Quinn! What do you wanna do while mama makes dinner?" Shelby asked as they entered the living room.

"ummm I watch movie?"

"I guess that's alright, what do you wanna watch baby?"

"FUNNY GIRL," Rachel squealed.

"Baby, your too little to watch, that movie why don't we pick something else?" Shelby said even though she knew a tantrum would ensue.

"But Mommy I wuv Funny Girl and Fanny Brice, and Barbra Stiesand," Rachel argued stamping her foot and began kicking and screaming. Shelby took a deep breath before calmly addressing her frustrated daughter.

"Rachel, either you can keep this up or you can stop and I'll put in the Little Mermaid for you." Rachel stopped her fit momentarily to listen to her mother.

"I don't wanna I WANNA WATCH FUNNY GIRL!" She carried on.

Shelby began counting "One…"

Rachel continued her fit.

"Two…..Three"

As Shelby reached the last number she picked Rachel up giving her a light swat on her bottom before carrying her to a corner in the kitchen.

"You stay right there with your nose in that corner until I come and get you," Shelby said sternly punishing the little girl was breaking her heart but she knew it had to be done. She left the girl in the corner and started dinner much to her surprise Rachel stayed right there in the corner for a whole three minutes without even moving once.

"Hey there baby, " Shelby said softly rubbing the tiny diva's back. "All better now?"

Rachel nodded.

"I love you sweetie, but you need to learn that you can't always have what you want, " Shelby said and comforted the girl.

"I sorry Mama, can I watch The Little Mermaid now," She said looking up at her mother with big doe eyes.

Shelby smiled down at the girl. "You sure can sweetie pie!" Shelby said as she took Rachel into the living room and settled her on the couch with her blankee and Barbra (her teddy bear) Shelby played the movie for Rachel, who was soon enraptured with all the characters. As the movie ended Shelby was just finishing dinner. She returned to the living room and took Rachel into the kitchen.

"Okay baby, Mama decided you can feed yourself tonight okay?" She said sweetly.

Shelby had set the table with a glass and a plate of spaghetti on one side and right next to it a slightly smaller plate and a sippy cup that lay in front of Rachel. Shelby went to her spot and began to eat Rachel looked at her dinner then back at Shelby, before realizing that she wasn't going to be given any silverware. Shelby smiled coyly. She almost protested and demand she get a spoon, however she remained silent and began to eat the pasta with her hands. Shelby noted that the earlier did its job. At first Rachel was very tense and careful not to make a mess but it didn't take long before she let up and just let herself make a mess of herself. After dinner Shelby cleared the dishes from the table and cleaned Rachel's hands and mouth with a wet rag.

When Shelby was satisfied with the cleanliness of the kitchen she took Rachel from the living room into the bathroom. Shelby sat Rachel on floor with a basket of plastic bath toys to keep her entertained while she filled up the bathtub. When Shelby was happy with the temperature of the water she walked to Rachel and began undressing her, before laying her down to remove her diaper. Rachel blushed fiercely. Shelby ignored it and blew a raspberry on the girls tummy. Rachel giggled lightly.

"In you go," Shelby cooed as she helped the girl into the water and added a few toy, and began to wash the girl. Rachel relaxed under her mother's touch, played with the toys. Shelby finished with cleaning her daughter.

"Alright all clean! Now let's get you ready for bedtime!"

"Mama, I still playin!," Rachel whined giving her looking up at her mother with puppy dog eyes.

Shelby almost gave in but stopped herself. "Rachie, do you need another time out?"

Rachel took her mother's warning and shook her head. Shelby lifted the girl out of the tub and wrapped her in thick fluffy towel. Shelby took Rachel into her bedroom and powdered and diapered her and put her into a footed sleeper.

"Mama!" Rachel said frantically.

"What's the matter hunny," Shelby said with a kiss to the forehead.

"I need Fanny, And blankee afore I go to sleep." She looked at her mother with deep worry in her face.

"I know baby, I'll bring them up when I make your ba-ba okay? You just stay here on mommy's bed and I'll be right back. Shelby returned moments later to a sleepy looking Rachel, and she was thankful.

"Okay sweetie I have your bottle and your blankee and Fanny."

Rachel smiled sheepishly as her mother took her to the rocking chair in the corner. Rachel cuddled onto her mother's lap and sucked the bottle before falling into the most restful sleep she had ever had.

A/N: I know how to spell Streisand don't worry Stiesand is little Rachie using baby speak.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you we're wondering let's assume this is taking place in the summer.**

It had been a week since this whole thing started. Rachel had few protests here and there, like the first time they ever went out in public. When her mother finally calmed the tantrum that started when she announced they we're going out, Rachel thought her mother would allow here to change into some "Normal" attire, before going out in public. She soon find out that she was very wrong when she disappeared up to her room, or nursery as it was now to find some panties. Much to her surprise she didn't have any at all just diapers. She began frantically searching the room for where her mom had hid them.

"Rachie, where'd you go?" Shelby said upon entering the room. " Mama's ready to go to the store.

"Mama I look for big girl undies to go to store." Rachel replied sweetly

"Oh honey you don't need those, babies where their diapees everywhere cutie." Shelby told her as she kneeled next to the girl and the pile of clothing next to her. Rachel began to cry looking down at her short skirt that clearly revealed her diaper before leaning into her mother.

"But Mommy, what if someone sees me?"

"Well Rachie they'll see an adorable baby girl at the grocery store with her mommy, and bet no one will even take notice if you're not crying." Shelby told her knowingly.

In the end she was right once at the store they didn't even get one prolonged stare even the people who saw them only commented on how adorable Rachel was.

Shelby woke on Saturday morning and went into her nursery to check on her, much to her surprise she was still sound asleep. Taking advantage of the scenario she got everything she would need for Rachel for the day loaded into the car before finishing her coffee. Hoping Rachel would still be asleep by then she snuck into the nursery. Much to her delight Rachel was still there sound asleep, maybe that hour and half of sleep Rachel lost last night would play out in her favor, she quickly dismissed that thought not wanting to jinx herself. Shelby gentley lifted Rachel out of the crib and took her out to the car. Rachel stirred slightly when Shelby buckled her into the car seat. Rachel woke up half way to the high school.

"Hey there sweetie," Shelby cooed.

Rachel smiled sleepily at her mother.

"Where we goin Mommy?"

"Quinnie is out of town this weekend so you get come to glee practice with Mommy today!"

Rachel's scrunched her face as she began crying.

"What's the matter honey?" Shelby said to her frustrated child.

"I no wanna go with you Mama," Rachel cried.

"why not Rachie don't you love your mama anymore?" she said teasingly.

"I wuv you Mommy, but what if Jessie teases me?" She said with great worry in her voice

Shelby kicked herself for no thinking of that in advance, but came up a quick answer anyway.

"Well if he's mean then he'll just need a spanking and corner time then, huh baby?"

Rachel giggled at the thought of Jessie St. James with a sore bottom and his nose in a corner.

"Yeah, Mommy!" she said, her tears drying quickly as she tried to remember when her mommy could calm her down so quickly. Shelby pulled into the parking lot and got Rachel out of the car and took the time before the kids showed up to change her diaper, make her bottle, and get her situated comfortably in the auditorium. Once the students all arrived she introduced them to Rachel.

"Guys, this is my daughter Rachel, she'll be hanging out with us today." Shelby said she turned to Rachel. " Can you say hello Rachie?"

Rachel turned her head bashfully and blushed but gave the group a toothy grin and waved. The class cooed and commented on how adorable she was, before Shelby started the rehearsal. During a break all the girls came over and smothered Rachel with attention, and she wasn't gonna lie she liked it it had been awhile since she'd received this much attention. For the most part Rachel was well behaved through most of the rehearsal; she was quite mesmerized by the group's performances actually.

She only got fussy once because she was hungry, and needed a change luckily Shelby came prepared, with snacks that she gave her after taking her to the bathroom for a change, but really she was getting bored and wanted her mommy to hold her. She fussed and whined until her mommy picked her up and bounced her lightly knowing the it was naptime and the girl was tired. She sat with Rachel and cradled her, while giving her another bottle and smiled as her eyes fluttered closed she slept until the end of the rehearsal. When she woke up she looked up to see her mommy taking to a tall boy with curly hair and everyone else was gone. She yawned lightly as the boy turned to see her and smiled.

"Hi Rachel," he cooed "I'm Jessie"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry again for the long wait but here we are! Also this chapter is dedicated to FaberryFanfictionLover! If you like this tory you'll probably like he r's too!

Shelby walked over and knelt beside Rachel.

"Say, hi to Jessie, Rachel," she said

Rachel smiled "Hi," she said bashfully.

"Much less talkative than she used" to be, Jessie said "Much calmer too, and she's twice s adorable," he said turning to Shelby. "I'm so excited that I get to spend the week with you two," He said smiling back a Rachel. Rachel fro part was very confused. She looked up at her mother quizzically.

"Jessie's mommy and daddy are out of town this week, and we're really good friends so Jessie coming to stay at our house while his parents are away." Shelby explained to the confused girl.

This just confused Rachel all the more, her dad's had been leaving her at home for extended periods of time since she was twelve, Jessie was 17 cold her not care for himself? Rachel was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her momma's voice.

"So what do ya say we get out of here and stop for some lunch on our way home?" She said

"That sounds great Shelby!" replied enthusiastically.

Shelby grabbed Rachel and the diaper bag, Jessie followed close behind with several overnight bags. When the trio returned to the Corcran home from lunch, Jessie went up to the guest bedroom to begin unpacking his stuff while Shelby took Rachel into her nursery. She changed her diaper and removed the pink short alls she was wearing and just left in her in the yellow onsie. After Shelby changed and played with her baby, she returned to the living room setting her on a blanket with some blocks and set about to do some house hold chores. Jessie finished unpacking and came down to the kitchen to find Shelby busy at work folding laundry on the dining room table.

"Is there anything I can help you with Shelby," He asked.

"Actually, can you go look after Rach, while I do some housekeeping," Shelby told him folding a little pink onsie and placing it in the basket.

"I would love to," Jessie replied with a bright smile. He exited the kitchen to find Rachel playing with her various toys scattered about the blanket.

"Hey there Rachie," He cooed. "Can I play with You?" he asked her.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. Rachel had grown quite attached to Jessie over lunch, and now it seemed that she had him wrapped around her finger. So Jessie sat and they played everything from ponies to a tea party. As much as he loved Rachel she was getting quite rambunctious and he could tell she needed to burn off some energy. He looked over to where Rachel was bouncing on the furniture before going over to the girl and scooping her up in his arms. She pouted.

"Hey Rachie! Why don't we go ask Mommy if we can go to the park?" He asked her excitedly.

Rachel's eyes light up and she clapped her hands. "I wuv the park I wike goin onn da swings," she told him. Jessie found Shelby cleaning up in the nursery.

"Hey Shelby, would you mind if I took Rachel down to the park to play?," asked holding Rachel on his hip

"I don't see why not that would be an excellent just be home by 5:30 for supper, here," She said throwing him Rachel's previously discarded short alls put these on her. Jessie did as instructed he slipped Rachel's shoes on her feet. He then found the stroller that Shelby told him about and the two walked to the park. Once at the park Jessie soon found that Rachel loved the swings after a whole half hour of pushing he, she finally decided that she was done and wanted to play on the play structure across the park. Soon she was engrossed in her make believe as the huge structure turned from a Broadway stage into a Pirate ship. When 5:15 rolled around and Jessie told her it was time to leave Rachel began to protest, but stopped when Jessie told her he would let her mother know that she was being very naughty. As Jessie set Rachel in the stroller she looked up at him.

"Jessie," She asked innocently.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"We be on Broaway togever thomeday?"

Jessie's heart melted and he smiled at her.

"I'm absolutely positive of it little one,"

On the work back from the back Rachel babbled quietly and Jessie hummed to her. She seemed to be getting sleepy and he was quite pleased with himself and sure Shelby would be too. When he entered the house with Rachel on his hip leaning her head on his shoulder, Shelby was sitting on the couch idly flipping the pages of a magazine. Shelby smiled at the duo. Before insisting on taking a few pictures

"Just in time for dinner," she said.

She lead them into the kitchen and removed Rachel's short alls again. Dinner was filled with Shelby and Jessie's conversation over regional's and school and his parents, with an occasional input from Rachel. After dinner Shelby took Rachel to have bath and get ready for bed. While Jessie cleaned up the kitchen, when Shelby returned a very sleepy Rachel on her hip to make a bottle Jessie headed upstairs to get ready for bed. When Jessie returned to the living room he saw Shelby in the rocking chair with Rachel cradled in her lap singing her a lullaby

_In my daughter's eyes, _

_I am a hero,_

_I am strong and wise, _

_And I know no fear,_

_But the truth is plain to see,_

_She was sent to rescue me,_

_I see who I want to be,_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes,_

_Everyone is equal,_

_Darkness turns to light,_

_And the world is at peace,_

_This miracle god gave to me,_

_Gives me strength when I am weak,_

_I find reason to believe,_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger,_

_How it puts a smile in my heart,_

_Everything becomes a little clearer,_

_I realize what life is all about,_

_It's hanging on when your heart is had enough,_

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up,_

_I've seen the light,_

_It's in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes,_

_I can see the future,_

_A reflection of who I am and what will be,_

_And though she'll grow and someday leave,_

_Maybe raise a family,_

_When i'm gone I hope you see,_

_How happy she made me,_

_For i'll be there,_

_In my daughter's eyes._

As Shelby ended the song Jessie entered the living room and took a seat on the couch and watched Shelby gaze adoringly at a now sleeping Rachel, before interrupting.

"Can I ask you something Shelby?" he asked.

"You can always ask me anything Jessie," She told him.

"Why do you do it," he asked.

"Do what," she countered with honest confusion.

"This," He said indicating the sleeping child as Shelby replaced her bottle with a pacifier. "Why are you babying Rachel, like literally babying her?"

"Well, Jessie," Shelby began. "For two reasons, One: I never had her as my baby girl like I've always wanted and now I finally have that, and two: her fathers have been neglecting her since she was about 11 and she was so lonely and broken when she came to live with me I can't help but think she needs it.

**A/N: The song is In My Daughter's Eyes by: Martina McBride. Review Review Review!**

**Also I'm a little lost on my plot line where would you like to see this story go?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: How would you all feel about me adding a story that's just a few drabbles and One shots from this story?**

The week had come and gone and Jessie was sitting on the couch hoping that Rachel would wake up before he left so that he could say goodbye, he came to adore her little side almost like a little sister he always wanted to keep her safe and out of harm's way. Unfortunately she was still fast asleep in the nursery, and judging from the four times she woke up crying last night plus the coughing fits he assumed that she was getting sick and he was worried. Shelby was just coming up the stairs with a load of laundry.

"Hey, Shelby? Rachel feeling okay?" he questioned.

Shelby sat the laundry basket on the piano bench in the living room and took a seat next to Jesse on the couch and leaned back as she let out an exhausted sigh.

"oh I don't think so , she was up all night last night and she felt like she was getting a fever I'll probably make an appointment with pediatrician today and see what's up." She said.

Just then a car horn sounded outside, Jesse got off the couch and Shelby led him to the door.

"Well I hope Rachie gets better ," he said as he exited the house and hugged her.

Shelby waved from the porch and went back into the house and picked up the phone, and dialed the number of the doctor's office and made an appointment for later that day. After getting off the phone with the doctor Shelby went to get Rachel, she hated having to wake her up and preferred letting her wake up on her own but her sleep schedule was off as it was and she needed to check on her anyway. Shelby entered the room and walked over to the crib she looked down at her baby, she looked miserable her hair stuck her face with sweat and she was very pale.

"Rachie," she cooed as she rubbed the girls tummy. "Come on honey you need to wake up sweetheart it's time for your ba-ba," she continued until Rachel's eyes flittered open and looked up at her mother.

"Mommy," She whined as Shelby picked her up and bounced her on her hip. "I no feel good," she laid her head on Shelby's shoulder.

"I know baby," Shelby sympathized as she stroked Rachel's hair. "We're gonna go see Dr. Woods, today"

Shelby took Rachel over to the changing table and changed her out of her sleeper into a purple onsie she felt warm so she just left the pink cargo pants off. Shelby carried Rachel down to living room and sat her on the couch and went to make her bottle. Shelby returned with the bottle and settled Rachel on her lap before putting the nipple to her lips. Rachel wasn't even halfway done with her bottle when she started to fuss and spit the nipple along with some of the milk.

"What's the matter baby," Shelby said as she wiped Rachel's mouth.

"I no want anymore Baba," Rachel cried.

Shelby put the bottle aside, pulled her baby close and rocked her until they left for the doctor. Before leaving Shelby grabbed the bottle off the in table by the couch.

Once they arrived at the doctor's office Shelby checked in and they sat and waited in the waiting room. The room was crawling with children from 6 months all the way up through their teens. But Rachel just hung close to Shelby and nobody seemed to take notice. When the doctor finally came out and called Rachel's name. She whined and became twice as fussy.

"C'mon baby it's our turn," Shelby said helping the girl to her feet and leading her to the doctor.

The doctor checked Rachel's temperature and blood pressure and asked Shelby about her symptoms. The whole time Rachel hid her face In the crook of Shelby's arm

"Well she just has a case of the flu keep her hydrated give her some Tylenol and she should be better with in a few weeks," Doctor woods said shacking Shelby's hand. Shelby smiled before looking down at Rachel.

"Can you tell Dr. Wood's goodbye Rach?" Shelby cooed. Rachel looked up bleakly and waved quickly before hiding in Shelby's side.

"I see you found a solution to that bladder control problem you told me about." Doctor Wood's said, noticing the bulged on Rachel's bottom


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: sorry for the long wait! But between being sick Voice lessons, dance lessons, off-season training, play rehearsals and school life got a bit hectic, but here you go a short little chapter it's hell week so I don't have a lot of time sorry **

Rachel whined from the backseat Shelby frowned. She pulled into the supermarket parking lot she had to stop to pick up some Children's Tylenol and pedialite for Rachel.

"Mommy," Rachel whined. "No feel good"

"I know baby, Mama will make you," Shelby cooed running her fingers through Rachel's hair as they entered the house.

Once inside Shelby gave Rachel a bath and dressed her in a pair of pink polka dotted footie pajamas. She braided her long hair and got her settled on the couch. Shelby went to the kitchen and returned with a syringe full of medicine.

"Okay Rachie girl open up," Shelby said.

As she placed the syringe in Rachel's mouth before forcing the medicine from it. Rachel scrunched up her face but swallowed the nasty tasting liquid, Shelby cuddled Rachel close to her a gave her a bottle Rachel sucked in a soothing rhythmic motion.

"Momma," Rachel said looking up at her mother.

"Yes, baby" Shelby replied.

"Sing me song?" she asked. Before placing the bottle back in her mouth,

_Swing low, sweet chariot _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_I looked over Jordan and what did I see _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_A band of angels comin' after me _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_If you get to heaven before I do _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_Tell all my friends I'm comin' there too _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_I'm sometimes up and sometimes down _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_But still I know I'm heavenly (freedom) bound _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_If I get there before you do _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_I'll cut a hole and pull you through _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot _

_Comin' for to carry me home _

_Swing low, sweet chariot _

_Comin' for to carry me home_

As Shelby finished the lullaby Rachel's eyes flittered closed. Shelby looked down on her adoringly wondering if her life could get any more perfect. She carried Rachel up to the nursery and laid her in the crib so she could nap and get feeling better soon. It wasn't an hour before Rachel was awake again she looked around the empty nursery and cried Shelby rushed into the room.

"Mommy, hold me" Rachel cried.

Shelby lifted Rachel from the crib and bounced her on her hip.

"Shh baby," Shelby cooed over Rachel's cries. "Mommy's here now"


	9. Chapter 9

Shelby snuggled Rachel on the couch.

"Hey big girl," She said "I need tell you something,"

"What Momma?" Rachel asked .

"Mommy has to go on a trip but you are going to have to stay here with Quinny and Jesse while she's gone,"

"How long you be gone Mommy?"

"Just three days baby that's all" Shelby said kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"No I not want mommy leave," Rachel cried.

"I know Rachie but Mommy needs you to be a big girl okay?" Shelby said trying to soothe her.

"I not wanna be big girl I want Mommy I baby," Rachel sobbed.

"No your mommy's big girl! You'll have fun with Quinny and Jesse I bet if you're a good girl they'll even take you to the zoo in Columbus," Shelby soothed.

"Really?" Rachel said her eyes growing wide.

"But only if you're a big girl because babies don't get to do big girl things like that," Shelby said.

"I Big Girl Mommy I not baby," Rachel said smiling.

"I thought so," Shelby said. "Now let's make some lunch."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Jesse and Quinn showed up Saturday morning and Shelby went through everything with them the hotel she was staying at, the location of the convention, a little mention of a trip to the zoo.

"Okay Shelby, she's in good hands don't you worry" Quinn said as Shelby gave her some more instructions on Rachel's daily routine.

A whimper was heard from the baby monitor.

"Sounds like she's awake," Shelby said,

Quinn followed her up to the nursery while Jesse waited in the living room.

"Morning Baby," Shelby cooed.

"Mornin Mommy, hi Quinny," Rachel chirped standing in the crib,

"Are you ready to be a big girl for Quinny and Jesse this weekend?" Shelby asked.

Rachel nodded. Shelby laid Rachel on the changing table and diapered and dressed her.

"Mommy has to leave now baby," Shelby said placing a kiss on her forehead.

Quinn picked up Rachel and they followed Shelby to the front porch where they were joined by Jesse.

Shelby said her goodbyes and the trio waved from the porch.

"So Rachie are you ready for some fun cutie?" Jesse asked.

Rachel nodded happily.

"I think that it's breakfast time first," Quinn said tickling her under the chin.

Rachel giggled and hugged Quinn tightly. They all walked into the house Quinn went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Jesse took Rachel to the living room to play. Rachel stopped playing and crawled to Jesse.

"Jesse! I hafta go potty!"

Jesse looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean baby," he said as Rachel placed her hands between her legs and hopped from foot to foot.

"I hafta potty!" she said again.

"Rachie that's what diapers are for you silly girl," Jesse said ruffling her hair.

"No Jesse I use big girl potty I need to be big girl so can go to zoo babies use diapees big girls use potty," Rachel whined as she continued her potty dance.

"But I say that you're still a big girl if you use your diapee," Jesse said picking her up and setting her on his lap.

Rachel wriggled for a few more moments before Jesse felt the her bottom grow warm

"Let's get you changed big girl and then I think Quinny has some breakfast for us," said carrying Rachel up the stairs and changing her.

He carried her back downstairs as Quinn was finishing breakfast. Quinn set a place for Jesse and herself. She sat a plate of cut up pancakes and a sippy cup of milk on Rachel's hair chair.

"Smells good in here," Jesse said as he entered the kitchen "In you go big girl," he cooed to Rachel as he lifted in the high chair.

"I think that after lunch we can hop in the car and take our trip to the zoo!" Quinn said.

Rachel's eyes lit up "Really Quinny?" Rachel asked.

"Yup I love going to the zoo!" she said.

Rachel smiled brightly and took a drink from her cup. After breakfast Quinn cleaned up the kitchen while Jesse packed diaper bag for Rachel and cleaned her up.

"Alright are we ready?" Quinn asked

"We sure are," Jesse said tickling Rachel's stomach.

By the time they reached to zoo Rachel had fallen asleep in the backseat. Quinn grabbed the diaper bag while Jesse got Rachel.

"Wake up Rachie," He cooed "We're at the zoo,"

Rachel rubbed her eyes and blinked wildly before smiling Quinn rolled the stroller around to the other side of the car. Jesse placed Rachel in the stroller and they entered the zoo. Rachel squealed wildly as they passed each of the animal exhibits. After they stopped for lunch they stopped to see a show where seals balanced balls on their noses Rachel giggled wildly at all of their antics. By the time Rachel's afternoon naptime rolled around Jesse decided that a trip to the gift shop was in order before they left he bought Rachel a stuffed seal and a stuffed giraffe for Quinn which she insisted that she didn't want but Jesse insisted on getting in anyway.

"Tank wou for takin me to da zoo," Rachel said around her pacifier from the back seat

"You're welcome sweetheart," Quinn told her.

Rachel slept all the way home and about an hour more once they got home. Jesse and Quinn lounged in the living room until she woke up. Quinn walked up to the nursery and got Rachel out of the crib.

"Have a good nap baby?' she asked.

Rachel nodded, she changed Rachel's diaper and took her downstairs where she played with Quinn while Jesse made dinner.

"Dinner is served," Jesse called

After dinner Quinn gave Rachel her bath and out her in her pajamas. Quinn had Rachel cuddled her on the rocking chair in the nursery. She began to sob.

"What's wrong baby?" Quinn asked

"I…miss..my..Mommy," Rachel sobbed.

Rachel cried and cried for several minutes and now amount of soothing words and coos or lullabies from Quinn or Jesse would calm her. Finally Quinn called Shelby and aloud Rachel to talk to her. She finally calmed down and took her nighttime bottle and fell asleep peacefully.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn groaned softly when she heard Rachel waking over the baby monitor. She crawled out of bed and stumbled into the nursery. "Morning Rachie," she cooed.

"Quinnie," Rachel squealed.

"How'd my favorite baby sleep?" she asked as she took the girl to the changing table.

"Quinnie I big girl," Rachel preotested.

"Are you you now?"

"Yeth," Rachel said assertively

"Okay big girl let's get your diaper changed hm?" Quinn chuckled.

"Jesse up yet?" Rachel asked

"Nope but you can go get him up," Quinn said as she sat the girl on her feet after diapering her. Rachel giggled and took off running down the hall. When she reached Jesse's room she ran and jumped on the bed.

"Up Jesse Up," She squealed. Jesse grumbled and shook his head

"Later Rachel," he groaned.

"Up now Jesse," Rachel shrieked. Jesse shot up from his bed.

"Alright I'm up I'm up," he said "But you know what that means Rachel?" he growled. "The tickle monsters awake too!" He said as he attacked Rachel with tickles causing the girl to squeal. Quinn watched and chuckled from the door way.

"Okay you too," she said "Time for breakfast,"

"Jesse?" Rachel said in a serious tone "I Big Girl?" she asked.

"Sure little lady you're my big girl," he said.

After breakfast Quinn and Jesse sat in the kitchen drinking coffee while Rachel sat in the living room watching Elmo and playing with her toys. There came a time when Rachel's giggles and make believe talk fell silent. The two babysitters became worried and when they went to check on her she was gone.

"Crap," Quinn murmured.

"Well this house isn't that big she's here somewhere," Jesse reassured. Just then they heard a small whimper come from the hallway. They panicked and took off in that direction. Their panicked disappeared slightly when they saw the sight in front of them. Rachel was standing in front of the bathroom door struggling with the child lock with her diaper striped off and doing a little potty dance. Their giggles stifled quickly though when a tear appeared on Rachel's face.

"Hey there baby girl what's going on" Quinn said as she came to the girls side.

"I not a I am a big girl I use potty," Rachel shrieked as she continued to struggle with the door knob.

Quinn was going to console the girl but realized if she didn't get the girl in her diaper or on the toilet soon there was going to be a really unpleasant mess to clean up. She sighed and opened the door she followed Rachel into the bathroom and helped on the toilet.

"See Quinnie I big," she stated when she finished.

"Rachie what were you doing?" Quinn asked sternly "What if you had an accident on the floor?"

"I sowwy Quinnie," Rachel apologized.

Quinn sighed "C'mon let's get you back in your diaper," Quinn said.

"No!" Rachel shrieked.

"What happened to my good girl?" Quinn said

"No diapee!" Rachel yelled

"Rachel Barbra!" Quinn said "Do I need to call your mother and tell her you're being a little brat?" Quinn asked.

"Diapees for babies I not baby," Rachel yelled.

"Sure act like one," Quinn retorted. Rachel looked at her and pouted. "You have until the count of three to come lay down and let me diaper you or You get a time out and I'll call your Mommy," Quinn threatened. "One," she began. Rachel didn't budge. "Two"

"No!" Rachel shrieked.

"Three," Quinn finished.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and delivered a swift swat to her bottom. She pulled her down gently and diapered her before taking her to her naughty chair.

"You stay right there," She warned. "Jesse watch Rachel ," huffed as she set off to call Shelby.

"Shelby something's up with Rach," she said.

"Oh My God is my baby Okay I'm coming home right now what happened? " Shelby said in a panicked tone

"Nothing's wrong Shelby Rachel is fine but I need to talk to you about something," Quinn said.

"Okay shoot,"

"Today we found Rachel half naked trying to open the bathroom door, I took her in and thankfully got her on the toilet on time but when I asked her to come get her diaper back on she threw a tantrum" Quinn explained.

"When did all this come about?" Shelby asked

"Just this morning Rachel is in time out right now if you want to talk to her"

"Now I'll just come home tonight and talk to her," Shelby said.

**O=O=O=O**

Shelby arrived home a little after 4 O'clock and Rachel was napping.

"Thank you both so much," she told Quinn and Jesse as they left in Jesse's car. Shelby unpacked and settled down for a while before hearing Rachel over the monitor.

"Mommy!" Rachel squealed excitedly.

"HI there baby was your nap good?" Shelby cooed she lifted her from the crib. Rachel nodded and laid her head on Shelby's shoulder as she placed her pacifier back in her mouth. Shelby smiled and kissed her the top of her head. She took the girl to the rocking chair and cuddled her. "We need to have little talk about what happened this morning," she said. Rachel adverted her eyes from her mother "Why the fuss about your diaper today young lady?" she said. Rachel took the pacifier from her mouth

"I be big girl to tell you?" she asked. Shelby looked concerned and nodded.

"Well school's starting soon and I really don't want to wear them to school but we both know my bladder issues and now that I've been using my diapers so long I don't know if I can use the pot..toilet correctly and I'm just worried, but I don't want to stop being your baby" Rachel explained.

"Well how about this tomorrow we'll go to the store and I'll get you some pull ups and some other potty training things so when school gets here you'll be all ready to go, but at home you will be my baby?" Shelby said. Rachel nodded happy with the compromise and stuck her pacifier back into her mouth before cuddling into Shelby.


End file.
